


Stuck in the Hissing Wastes

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serious letter from Autumn to her Lion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Hissing Wastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



_Cullen,_

_You don’t know how much these letters mean to me. We’re stuck here in the Hissing Wastes and I can barely go on. So many times we ran out of water. My body is burning, my scars are itching and I’m beginning to see things that I know aren’t there._

_Everything is the same and we got lost a few times. This is horrible, I feel useless here, defeated. Dorian and Bull are letting me have their rations. They told me that I can’t die, that I mean more than they do. When we return, if we do, they have to be_ _properly congratulated for their sacrifices for me._

_I cry at night, not just for you, but now for the fear of letting Thedas down. How is it that I survived an encounter with Corypheus, trekking through snow, only to die in a desert? Cullen I need you here. I want to be in your arms, you telling me that this_ _will all end soon. To just hang in here one more day and everything will be done. One of the scouts told me there is only one more small camp of Venatori that has to be dealt with. It seems that I’m running out of Templars to kill and Venatori_ are just _like vermin, they’re everywhere. I’m sorry for the way I said killing Templars, forgive me my love. I’m just so angry and tired now._

_I’ve just been having a bad time since we arrived here. This place is aptly named though._

_Well I have to reserve my energy._

_I love you,_  
 _Autumn_


End file.
